Renewed Hope
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Meeting Luke Skywalker.
1. Hope Renewed

Happy New Year!

A new year, a year of misery ends only for another one to begin.

We are cursed by Ashla and Bogden.

We are the dreaded Living Dead.

Many times we have tried to take our own lives only for it to fail.

At least we wondered why They had cursed us then we remembered: we had spoken in anger

We must live and witness the pain brought about by those words.

But what we don't understand is that the Sith are deader than an ancient ship drifting in space. And Sith were one of the only organizations capable of wanting and destroying the Jedi Order.

I will admit that we wish the Masters death but we wouldn't try to kill them.

"Love, there's something that you need to see." My husband says from the Holonet terminal.

He gets out of the chair and I sit down and scan the article.

At first I read is that a Jedi Master perished on Naboo some months ago. Then I read that it was during the Naboo Crisis.

I shiver.

We both sensed something sinister about the whole issue but there isn't anyone we can go to that will believe us.

I feel dread well up within me.

The Sith are still alive and waiting to destroy the Jedi.

I bury my face in my hands and cry.

What have we done?

I hear the sound of a file being accessed.

"Look up."

I look up and stare into the eyes of Ashla.

I blink a few times, angry.

Then I realize that the eyes belong to a little boy eight or nine standard years old. He has Ashlan features mixed in with other human back-rounds.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker. Mother: Shmi Skywalker. Father: Unknown."

At first I don't understand. Then it sinks in.

Slowly a smile comes to my face.

For the first time in close to a thousand years I feel something besides despair and grief.

I feel hope.


	2. A meeting

The only thing I own is the OCs

We are minding our own business, flying through space when our ship shudders.

My wife's eyes fill with fear.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's General Grievous and Count Dooku." She whispers.

My heart pounds in my chest.

Soon our secret could be revealed.

We cut power to our engines and allow ourselves be pulled into the Hanger Bay.

We watch as the feared General Grievous stalks with the Dark Traitor towards our ship.

We lower the ramp and wait for them to enter and make their way to us.

"You are trespassing in restricted space!" Grievous snarls.

"We were not aware that this space was restricted." I say, trying not to reach for my wife's hand.

Suddenly she's no longer in the co pilot's chair but in Dooku's arms.

"You were sent to spy on us by the Jedi Council." Dooku says.

"NO!" I cry. "I swear on my mother's honor as a Healer we weren't sent by the Jedi."

"Grievous, dispose of them." Dooku says "Then dump their ship in space as a warning."

I watch in horror as Grievous stabs my beloved in the chest with a lightsaber.

A shriek of anger escape my lips before the monster stabs me in the gut.

"Now you will die, Jedi." Grievous snarls.

"You will die at the hands of a Jedi." I whisper

I smile.

He steps on me, inflicting damage on my body.

"I would kill you now except that I want you to die a painul death." Grievous snarls.

With that he turns and leaves the cockpit.

We lay there until we feel the ship being towed out into space and sense the presences of Dooku and Grievous disappear.

I stand,my wounds healed.

"I am going to change." The reassuring voice of my wife says.


	3. Another Meeting

Our hyperdrive is damaged and we don't have the necessary parts to repair it.

My husband and I share a look.

"I'll send out a distress signal." I say and head for the cockpit.

We wait for several days before a Republic Cruiser appears and tows us into their hanger.

We exit our ship and head for the three Jedi.

I recognize the younger, human one as a grown up Anakin Skywalker, our many greats grandson and Child of Prophecy.

It is all I can do not to fall flat on the ground and beg for forgiveness. But Kera's lessons come back to me: 'an Ashlan only lays on the floor, ground or deck sick or dead. Our ancestors took away our identity so we cast aside their belief that lying on the floor is a sign of worship. It's a sign of fear Mikayla, fear. Ashla doesn't want us to live in fear.'

My bottom lip trembles at the memory of the lecture.

How I miss Kera, Luke and my other teachers.

Suddenly the hanger spins.

I am vaguely aware of Anak yelling my name before everything fades to black.

I wake in a medbay.

My heart pounds in my chest.

Did I say something while I was unconscience?

Sitting next to me is Anak.

"Did I say anything?" I ask softly.

"Nothing important."

I wait.

"You were calling the names of your family members." Anak says after a few minutes.

"I dreamed that they were calling our names over and over again. Asking us where we were." I tell him.

Anak's eyes dim.

"They are one with Ashla and Bogden." He says pushing a stray hair out of my eyes.

"I know." I whisper, tears soaking my cheeks.

The door opens and in comes Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi enters.

"We have seen to your ship. You can be on your way as soon as the medical droid says you are fit to travel." He says.

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Anak says politely.

Master Kenobi leaves.

The medical droid comes over and scans me several times.

"You are free to go." It says.

I slide off the bed and walk to the door with Anak.

A Clone Trooper is waiting to escort us to the hanger bay.

We enter the hanger.

Walking towards us is Anakin Skywalker and a padawan.

"I repaired the damage but you should stop at the nearest friendly world and get it replaced."

Before I can stop myself I throw myself in his arms and whisper in into his ear in Ashlan.

I release him and walk with Anak into our ship and wait for clearance to leave.

It comes and we carefully pilot out and disappear into hyperspace.


	4. Saving Jedi

I own only the OCs

All is quiet. Too quiet.

It reminds me of how Ashla and Bogden felt before our people were slaughtered like animals.

I shiver.

A sudden shift in Ashla and Bogden makes me turn my head.

It feels as if someone lifted a weight from one side of a set of scales and dropped it on the opposite side.

Suddenly I sense death.

I comes in waves, forcing me to sit on the ramp of my ship.

I feel the shock, fear, confusion and the feeling of betrayal from the dying.

I search Ashla and Bogden for answers.

It's the Jedi. They are dying.

A disturbance approaches.

I look up to see Mikayla enter the hanger with the Jedi Knight and the apprentice.

I can feel her distorting the vision of everyone in the hanger.

They head straight to me.

"The clones tried to kill them." Mikayla says in Ashlan.

It clicks.

The Sith are the ones that commissioned the Clone Army.

"We need to hide them before the clones discover that they are here." Mikayla says urgently.

Calmly I lead the way onto our ship and to the smuggling compartments that scanners can't detect and open it.

"Get in!" I tell the pair as Mikayla retrieves breath masks.

They look uncertain.

"Listen; it's not going to take them long to discover that you are somewhere in the hanger and then they are going to search the ships. If you want to live you need to get in the compartment." I tell them.

The Knight climbs in followed by the padawan.

We wait for them to put on the breath masks before closing the compartment.

Then we place a very heavy crate on the lid.

Then we exit the ship.

Clones appear a short time later.

They make sure that the hyperspace rings are locked down and start to search the ships.

I watch as they make their way towards us.

"Show no fear." I whisper to Mikayla in Ashlan.

"We need to search your ship." The squad leader says.

"Of course." I say and stand aside.

We listen as they go through our ship; searching for the Jedi.

I close my eyes, create the illusion of two lifeforms in an escape pod and launch it.

A few minutes later the clones exit.

"You are to leave immediately." The squad leader says.

We nod and quickly board our ship.

The moment we receive clearance we depart.

Once we are safely in hyperspace we go to let our Jedi out of their hiding place

The knight stares at us with apprehension.

"You're Force Users." She says.

"What else would we be?" Mikayla asks.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Commander Troy tried to kill us along with Pix, Rod and Sharp." The padawan says, her bottom lip trembling.

I don't blame her for being scared. She's somewhere between the ages fourteen and sixteen.

"My padawan is correct; our own clones tried to kill us." The knight says. "If it hadn't been for your wife we would be dead."

"What are your names?" I ask.

"I am Kira Dasha." The Knight, Kira, says.

"I am Sierra Casta." The padawan says.

Kira wraps her arms around Sierra protectively.

Mikayla straightens.

"I got a signal telling us to return to Coruscant." Kira says.

"It's a trap!"Mikayla blurts out.

We all turn to her.

"The Jedi on Coruscant are dead or dying." Mikayla says through tears of grief and pain.

"I don't understand what would make the clones turn on us." Kira says.

"We don't know." I say

We exit hyperspace at Bosta.

We land and Mikayla leaves to get a new clothes for Kira and Sierra.

I expect her to be gone for several hours but she is back in an hour.

She hands Kira and Sierra their new clothes. "Change and quickly." She tells them.

Kira and Sierra depart.

I can feel Mikayla's unease, her fear.

"What is it?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"I'll show you when they return." She answers.

Ten minutes later Kira and Sierra return.

Mikayla goes holo projector and inserts something.

A minute later a figure in a cloak with strange designs appears: Palpatine.

A strange voice talks about how the Separatists and the Jedi Rebellion were tests and now the Republic was now an Empire.

I recognize the markings on Palpatine's cloak. They are Sith symbols.

Kira and Sierra are silent. I can sense their pain and grief.

"We will help you survive." I say, leaving no room for argument.

"But someone has to destroy the Sith." Kira says.

"Anakin Skywalker is the only person in the universe that has the power to destroy the Sith." Mikayla says.

"How do you know about the Prophecy of the Chosen One?" Sierra asks, curious.

"Our people knew that he was coming too. We called him the Balancer." I explain.

"What group of Force Users are you from? I mean you are human." Kira asks.

"We are some of the few pure blooded Ashlans that know their history left in the galaxy." I say.

Sierra looks confused.

"What's an Ashlan?" She asks.

"Ashlans were Force Users that practiced the Force they had many of the same abilities that the Jedi have with some other abilities thrown in. The Sith destroyed the Ashlans without warning, without reason. The Force didn't even tremble at their passing." Kira explains.

"Because they still haunt their world." Sierra says.

We all look at her.

"It's what Ahsoka Tano told me." She says.

For some reason I am taken back to when Mikayla fainted in front of Anakin.

She kept saying 'I'm here Kera! I'm in the mid rim. Luke tell them that I am safe!'

Part of me wants to head for Eras and find out if by some twist of Fate my mother and sister are there, waiting for me to return.

"I think that young Tano was playing with you." Kira says flatly.

"You're going to need new identities." Mikayla says.

"You are going to be mother and daughter." I say.

Sierra blinks while Kira looks uncomfortable.

"What?" Mikayla asks. "You two share enough features to be mother and daughter."

Kira looks into her lap.

"Sierra, go check my beacon. Tell me if the orders are the same." Kira says ssoftly.

Sierra stands and leaves the lounge area.

Kira waits until her footsteps die away.

"Sixteen years ago I was on a long mission. I met a young man about my age. I was planning on leaving the Order for him. He tragically died before I could tell him that. I bore his child and gave her his last name and took her to the Temple when I returned telling everyone that her mother couldn't take care of her which was the truth from a certain point of view. I wasn't going to train her but my own padawan was slain by the hands of General Grievous and she needed a Master." Kira says slowly.

"Sierra is your daughter." I say softly.

Kira nods.

"I want to tell her but I'm afraid how she'll react." Kira tells us.

"You will never know unless you try." Mikayla says.

Footsteps tell us that Sierra is headed back our way.

"It reads 'run and hide'." Sierra says.

"Can we stay with you?" Kira asks.

Mikayla and I share a look.

"Of course," I tell them.

"Our ship is your ship." Mikayla tells them.

I have a challenge for you!

Tell me where this line is from: User!

If you can tell me than I will either update the fic of your choosing or post a fic with characters of your choosing

I also will take ideas for fics.


	5. A Talk

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sierra is taking the news about her Master being her mother well. And by well she's not screaming or accusing Kira of breaking the Jedi Code. In fact she's quiet. Too quiet I say.

Tentative steps reach my ears.

I turn.

Standing in the entry way is Sierra.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"May I sit?" she asks.

"Of course." I answer her.

I watch as she sits down by the dejarik board.

"Mika, what did the Ashlans have to say about love?" She asks.

I blink.

"The Ashlans believed that love was essential to understanding the nature of Ashla and Bogden, or the Force as you call them. The Ashlans also believed that having children was the greatest thing since the creation of the galaxy." I tell her.

"The Jedi believe that love leads to the Dark Side." Sierra says after a few heartbeats.

I sigh.

"Anything can lead to the Dark Side: compassion, apathy, fear, pleasure, and yes hate and love." I tell her.

"Apathy is the opposite of compassion, right?" Sierra asks.

"Apathy is the lack of caring about others and beings situations in a nutshell. So yes, apathy is the opposite of compassion." I answer.

"Besides, it's impossible to not love something." I tell her.

We sit in silence for awhile.

"If you didn't know about Ashlans then how come you said that they haunt their world?" I ask.

"Ahsoka Tano, she was a fellow padawan, told me tat there's a planet that had Force Using inhabitants that died at the hands of the Sith and that they are still there; searching for the missing." Sierra explains.

I shiver.

The thought that Luke is trapped in the world of the Living is nearly unbearable.

Anak enters the lounge.

I look at him.

"Any luck?" I ask. Trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"No," he says gloomily.

"We have to know where they are Anak! What if one of them is in the hands of the Alderaanian Royal Household?" I shriek.

"It wasn't a curse Mika!" He nearly shouts.

I flinch.

"Alderaan isn't going to be destroyed because they took in one of Anakin Skywalker's children. Besides the only thing that could wreak the kind of destruction that Adra referred to is a supernova and they would have time to evacuate."

I say nothing.

"We have to believe that the Jedi will protect them." Anak says.

"Words spoken in anger have a habit of coming to pass." I whisper.

Anak has nothing to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, since people are having trouble with my first challenge here's another.

Who said this line: 'I hate snakes.'

The reward for correctly guessing is the fic of your choice being updated.


	6. Destruction of Alderaan

xxxxxxxxxx

**19 years later**

It is deep into the sleep cycle of our ship.

I am dimly aware of Jeorje at the ship's controls and I can dimly sense Kira, Sierra and the children sleeping.

"Go to sleep." Mikayla mutters.

"We feel like a family." I whisper to her before I drift off.

I dream about the destruction of our people. I see my sister and mother die as well as my aunts and uncles.

Suddenly everything explodes.

I am wakened by Mikayla sitting straight up in bed.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Don't you feel it?" She asks.

I frown but reach out. Ashla and Bogden are tense; as if something is about to happen.

Suddenly screams fill Ashla and Bogden. Trillions of voices are screaming in terror and we scream with them.

The voices are suddenly silenced.

Mikayla leaps from our bed and runs out of our quarters.

I grab our robes and run after her.

I quickly catch up to her and hand her he robe which she quickly pulls on.

I follow Mikayla to the cockpit where she pulls the lever to bring us out of hyperspace.

Jeorje sits up.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

The stars streak by and soon we fall out of hyperspace.

Kira and Sierra join us in the cockpit.

"What happened?" Sierra asks.

"There's disturbance in the Force." Kira says.

"I watch as Mikayla punches something into the navcomputer and then activates the hyperdrive."

"Where are we going?" Sierra asks.

"Alderaan. I have business with the Viceroy." Mikayla syas cooly.

Hours later we exit hyperspace into a shower of rocks and other such rubble.

I hear Mikayla, Kira and Sierra gag. I feel bile rising in my throat.

Alderaan is gone. In It's place is a widening rock field; the rest of the system is in shambles.

"What happened?" Jeorje asks.

"I don't know." I say.

Mikayla sits down in the co pilot's seat and cries.

I sense something.

"Get us out of here Jeirje!" I snap.

Jeorje turns us around and quickly sets a course for somewhere and activates the hyperdrive.

xxxxxx

I hear Mikayla gasp.

We all head over to the holonet receiver and gasp with her.

There in front of us is a report on Alderaan's destruction. It was done using an armored space station with enough fire power to destroy a planet.

Mikayla breaks down and cries.

I don't dare offer comfort, not after I said that the only thing that could cause such destruction was a super nova.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Nightsisters

xxxxxxxxx

I twist my maternal braid in my right hand.

Anak gives me a look and I drop the braid.

"Calm down Mika. We'll be safe." Anak reassures me.

"Why Dathomir?" I demand.

"We have to repair our ship Mika. Besides Kira and Sierra want to practice with their lightsabers." Anak says.

I sigh and stare out the viewport.

Slowly we touch down.

I reach out with my senses and sense only the animal and plant life.

Cautiously we exit the ship.

Jeorje and Anak get right to work fixing the damage dealt by that stupid bounty hunter who mistook us for rebels.

The children happily run down the ramp and play.

Kira and Sierra exit the ship on the heels of the children.

I grab my lightwhip and plenty of knives before stepping off the ship.

It isn't long before I sense something heading our way.

I call out to Anak, Jeorje, Kira and Sierra.

The children immediately gather around us.

A few minutes later a group of women surround us and level weapons.

"We don't like strangers." One of them hisses.

"All we are doing is repairing our ship." I say. "We made sure that we weren't near any of your settlements."

The woman hisses and uses Ashla and Bogden to yank little Aayla from Sierra.

"We will take this one. She is strong." The woman says then she turns and runs away.

Aayla frightened screams echo in my ears.

The rest of the women leave a few minutes later.

Sierra collapses onto the ground, tears running down her face.

I look at Anak and he looks at me.

We nod.

"Get on the ship and get her ready for take off. Once Anak and I are on board take off." I tell them.

Then Anak and I run after Aayla.

xxxxxxxx

**Kira**

I watch as Mika and Anak run off in the direction the woman took Aayla.

Quickly we herd the children onto the _Dreamer_ and prepare them for departure.

Hours pass and I begin to worry about them.

I hold Sierra as she weeps for her missing child.

I wish that I could tell her that everything would be alright but I can't.

Suddenly the sound of the ramp lowering brings us to our feet.

Sierra tries to run for the entrance but I stop her.

The ship lifts off and soon after we enter hyperspace.

Jeorje enters the lounge, his face pale with worry.

Slow footsteps finally enter the lounge.

At first all we see is Aayla; safe in Anak's arms.

Then I notice that Mika's hair is matted, her clothes almost nonexistent and the blood that nealy covers her body.

Anak is in similar shape except his clothes are more intact.

Their eyes are vacant.

Sierra takes Aayla out of Anak's arms and hugs her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They were going to do unspeakable things to her" Mika whispers.

I watch as they slowly walk away.

Part of me wonders what happened. Another, bigger part of me hopes to never learn.

xxxxxxxxx


	8. Dark Lord

xxxxxx

I watch Mikayla play with her parental braid, lost in thought.

"A credit for your thoughts?" I ask.

"Our paths will cross with the Balancer again." She says.

I laugh.

"No one has seen or heard from him in years." I say.

We sit in silence for several minutes.

"Do you think-" She starts to ask when an alarm beeps.

"Ships are exiting hyperspace." She says.

We watch as several Imperial Star Destroyers exit hyperspace; one of them is a Super Class Star Destroyer.

My heart leaps to my throat.

Our comm unit beeps.

"I reach over and turn it on.

"_Freighter _Sky Dancer_ prepare to be boarded and searched._" A communications officer says.

"Acknowledged." I say before cutting the transmission.

"Mic betrayed us." Mikayla whispers.

I nod.

It's the only thing that makes sense.

Thank Ashla and Bogden that he doesn't know about the former Jedi on our ship.

We are boarded and searched.

I shiver.

Suddenly all of us are escorted to the hanger.

We wait for several minutes before the sound of heavy footsteps and the sound of a respirator fills our ears.

Kera and Sariah's eyes widen in fear. Jeorje reaches for his blaster, only for Mika to stop him. The children sensing their parents fear gather around us.

Soon Lord Darth Vader stands before us.

It takes all of my discipline not to attack him or crumble to the deck in fear.

"What are you doing in this sector of space?" Vader asks, or demands.

"Delivering supplies to Argo IV, my Lord." I respond.

He stares at me, feeling my words.

"Your last name is Skywalker." Vader states.

I nod. It would be useless to lie.

"Do you have a son named Luke?"

I frown.

Where is this conversation going?

"My wife and I had a son named Luke; it was her brother's name." I state, my voice catching.

It has been years since I thought of my eldest child. I used to whisper to him that one of his descendants would avenge the fallen Ashlans when he was asleep and during the day I'd tell him how beautiful Eras once was.

Tears form in my eyes.

"What does he look like?"

I frown.

"He had black hair and gray eyes." I say.

Vader tilts his head slightly.

"Had?"

"Our son joined his ancestors years ago." Mika says softly.

More silence.

Mika's eyes suddenly widen and she slips to the deck.

"What did I do?" She screams in Ashlan.

Quickly I kneel in front of her.

"Mika, what is it?" I ask softly.

"The curse." She whispers.

I frown.

Vader looks at us with curiosity before he turns and leaves.

"You are free to leave." An officer says to us.

We hurry back into the _Sky Dancer_ and take off once we receive clearance.

I turn to Mikayla once we are a safe distance away.

"What did you mean by curse?" I ask.

Mikayla looks at me as if I have lost my mind.

"Our curse. We asked for our descendant to destroy the Sith ever if it meant joining them."

It clicks then.

What have we done?

xxxxxxxxxxx

For you curious people Mika, Kera and Sariah are Mikayla, Kira and Sierra in that order. They were think of them under different names so that Vader wouldn't sense a lie.


	9. Dark Jedi

This is an AU.

xxxxxxxxx

I keep my eyes on the scanners as we carefully land on some planet in the Outer Rim.

Ever since our encounter with the witches of Dathomir I have become nervous about meeting more servants of Bogden on planets and destroying them. It is a trail for the Empire to follow.

Carefully we touch down.

I reach out and sense for any danger nearby and find something. But it slips away.

I almost tell Anak to start the _Dreamer_ back up and fly away but something makes me stop.

"Keep your eyes open." I tell Anak instead. He nods

I grab my lightwhip and a lightsaber we took from the Nightsisters then head outside.

The children gaze in wonder at the beautiful planet but little Aayla stay close to her mother and father. Her brief experience with the Night Sisters has taught her how dangerous so planets can be.

Mace tags Adi and Stass and they are off.

Anak opens a blanket and sets in on the grass for little Obi to lay on.

I set down the box with the food and Jeorje, Kira and Sierra dig in.

I lay back and stare at the sky.

Something cold probes me and I sit up.

It touches me again and I can feel the prober's hatred.

I leap to my feet and run in the direction of the prober.

"Get on the ship." I hear Anak tell everyone else.

I crest the hill and see a humanoid standing not too far away.

I stare at him for several minutes before reaching for my weapons.

He ignites a lightsaber and we fight.

Even though I it has been years since I have used a bladed weapon my body remembers what the mind has a hard time recalling.

He knocks the lightsaber out of my hand and slashes at me.

I block the slash with my hand.

The scent of burnt flesh assaults my nostrils and I scream.

Waves of shock pour off of him as I shove the blade aside.

Feeling quickly returns to my hand and I call the lightsaber back to my hand, drop my lightwhip and continue to fight.

Anak soon joins us.

The fighting get fierce and we are beginning to tire.

Finally we disarm him, literally.

He screams and curses us in a foreign tongue.

"Why do you wish to kill us?" Anak asks.

"You are Light." He answers, his voice filled with hatred.

He tries to attack us through Bogden but a choke hold breaks his concentration.

"Let me go so that I might slay the Jedi with you." He gasps.

"Those Jedi are under our protection. We aren't going to let you harm them." Anak says coolly.

"The Jedi don't deserve to live." he spits out.

I look at Anak and he looks at me.

We nod and I drive a lightsaber through his heart.

Anak carries the body back to the ship to see if Kira can identify him.

Kira shakes her head.

"I don't know who he is." She says.

We take a holo of him and then burn his body

I carefully run the holo and after a few moments I get results.

The Dark Jedi that was here name was A'Sharad Hett, a Jedi Knight.

I wonder what caused him to go Dark.


	10. Ahsoka

Next part!

xxxxxxxxx

I never thought I would thank the Sklaven for what they did to my ancestors. But here I am thanking them.

We were attacked by pirates but we managed to fight them off and now I am pulling the hyperdrive out of it's housing to get a better look at it.

Jeorje watches in amazement.

"I didn't realize that you were so strong." He comments as I check the hyperdrive. "Did you . . . ." He trails off.

"Use the Force?" I prompt.

He nods.

"No, I did not. I used my own strength." I explain.

"How strong are you?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I honestly never tried to find out." I reply.

I look at the damage to the hyperdrive and sigh. We need either the Balancer or a new one.

I turn to Jeorje.

"Go tell Mika that we need to send a distress signal." I tell him.

xxxx

I dream of my mother and sister. My mother stands in what was once the gardens of the Temple. My sister Leia stands next to her. "Where are you Anak?" They cry. "Please come home."

I open my eyes to see Adi standing beside my bed.

"You collapsed." She says.

I frown.

I don't remember collapsing but I remember feeling drained.

"You were calling to your mother and someone named Leia." Adi eyes show a touch of fear.

"Leia was my sister's name, she died with my mother." I explain.

Adi looks down.

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

"They have been gone a long Adi." I tell her.

"Do you miss them?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be the kind person I am if I didn't miss them. Missing someone makes us mortal. If we didn't miss people then we would run the chance of becoming something Dark." I say.

Adi looks curious.

"Why did the Jedi believe that missing someone was wrong?" Adi asked.

I sigh.

"They believed that if you missed someone then you were attached to them and they didn't believe in being attached to people because then you would put them ahead of others." I explain.

xxxxx

Another ship approaches; it's a freighter.

We don't sense any danger from it.

The Comm blinks.

I reach over and activate the comm.

A togruta woman appears.

I blink. Togruta are pack aliens and are rarely seen in small groups.

"_I picked up your distress signal._" She says.

"We were attacked by pirates and our hyperdrive was damaged." I explain.

She nods.

"_Dock with my ship and I'll take you to the nearest friendly system so you can get it repaired."_ She says.

"Thank you!" I tell her and we begin docking maneuvers.

Soon all of us are standing on the deck of the togruta's ship. Four togruta children stand behind their mother.

"I am Soka Sci-Fi.' She says. "These are my children Asha, Ptera, Rayn and Anakin." She goes on to introduce her children.

"Hello," Anakin says with a smile.

"I am Anak Skywalker, this is my wife: Mika and our friends Kera Rayer, Sariah and Jeorje Lukas and their children Mace, Adi, Stass, Aayla, Obi and Even." I introduce our group.

She gives us a funny look but doesn't say anything.

xxxxxxxxx

A few hours later we arrive at some planet and we thank Soka Sci-Fi for her assistance, board our ship, detach and head for the planet's surface.

I have a feeling that we will one day me her again.

xxxxxx


	11. Return of the Jedi

xxxx

I lean against Anak as he massages my shoulders.

It has been a long day.

I close my eyes and bask in Anak's love.

There is a shift in Ashla and Bogden.

I open my eyes, curious.

"Do you feel it?" Anak asks.

I nod.

Time slowly passes.

Finally the death of a powerful servant of Bogden echoes through Ashla and Bogden.

Tears of joy run down my cheeks.

About half an hour later we feel the Balancer's presence winks out.

I stand and head over to a cabinet and retrieve a candle. I set it on the table and light it.

I watch the flame burn.

"May you know the peace that you never had in life." I whisper.

Kira and Sierra enter the lounge.

They stare at the candle with curiosity but they don't say anything.

"There is balance." I tell them.

"We felt it." Sierra says.

"Soon it will be time for you to join Luke Skywalker and help him rebuild the Jedi Temple." Anak says.

Sierra sighs.

"It will be hard for the children to adjust to the change." She says softly.

"Are you coming with us?" Kira asks.

"We will take you wherever we need to take you and offer our services to him but we will not be joining the Order." I say softly.

"But your talents could greatly benefit the Order." Kira says "You can implant memories and change hair color"

"We don't belong in the Jedi Order." Anak says. "Not after what we have done."

Sierra and Kira share a look.

I hope they understand.

xxxxxxx


	12. Meeting Luke Skywalker

This is the end. It has been fun.

xxxxx

It has been nearly a month since the fall of the Empire. It has crumbled as the people have fought back and taken back their worlds.

Anak and I journeyed to Ilum and crafted three daggers made of clear crystals.

We are waiting for the signal to take Kira, Sierra, Jeorje and their children to wherever we need to take them.

"Do I have to go?" Adi asked.

"You will miss your family." I say as I inspect the dagger meant for Leia; it is perfect.

"But what if I don't want to be a Jedi?" She asks.

I laugh.

"You were so excited to learn that you have special powers and want to be just like your grandmother. So what's really the problem?" I ask.

Adi looks down.

"I don't want to leave you and Anak. I've only known your ships and everyone on them." Adi states.

I set aside the dagger and pull her close.

"Things change Adi. Suns rise and set. People are born and die and children grow up. We knew you would one day leave us, most likely for an university for a higher education; and met a man and marry him." I pause. "Change is a part of life. And change comes to everyone." I continue.

Adi sighs.

"I don't want to leave." She states softly.

"It's part of life Adi." I say.

"When I was six my mother died and my father had died shortly before my brother was born. I was raised by my aunt Ali who died when I was sixteen. I screamed, cried and even begged Ashla and Bogden to breathe life back into her.

"Kera, my mentor pulled me aside and told me that many of the things that happen are the Will of Ashla and Bogden and that we are fools to try to alter Fate."

I smile.

"She also told me that if there was no change then there wouldn't be seasons or children or even life. Because life needs change." I tell her.

Adi is silent.

The sound of footsteps reach us and we look up.

Kira, Sierra and Jeorge stand in the doorway, a smile shines on Kira's face.

"We just got a signal telling us to return to the Temple on Coruscant." Sierra says, excitement fills her voice.

"And Mon Mothma has asked us to return as well. We have been declared friends of the Republic as well as anyone that has protected us." Kira says, pleased.

I turn to Anak and see his smile.

"Set course for Coruscant." I say.

xxxxx

We pilot the _Lightwhip_ through the skies of Coruscant.

"Should we land at a hanger or ask for permission to dock at the Temple?" Anak asks.

"I think we should land on the plaza in front of the Temple." I respond.

xxxx

Luke Skywalker

I stand on the steps of the Temple.

I watch as a large freighter slowly comes in for a landing in the plaza.

Part of me wants to protest to them landing there but at the same time it seems fitting.

Suddenly I am surrounded by children, the same children from Naboo.

"What are _they_ doing here?" One of children asks disgusted.

One of the children shrugs.

The ramp lowers.

By now Leia, Han, Jix, Ahsoka and others have joined me on the steps.

Down the ramp walks a group of humans, or near humans.

I count five children and five adults.

Two of the adults are nearly giants.

The male is roughly the same height as my father in the suit and the female is shorter by several inches. The rest of the adults are of average height.

Two of the women are excited while the children and one the men is nervous. I can't read the emotions of the other two.

They slowly walk up the steps.

As they draw closer the strange children shift uncertainly, as if something is bothering them.

Finally the two tall ones stop in front of me and Leia and kneel. In their outstretched hands are daggers made from what appears to be crystal.

"We made these for you, children of Light. May they serve you well." They say softly.

Cautiously I take the one being offered to me. It is a work of art.

One of the strange children, the blond boy that seems to know Jix, comes closer and looks at it.

"Ashlan." He states softly.

I twist the dagger around in my hands, examining it.

Ashlan, the extinct group of Force Users.

They stand.

"Since the Jedi Purge we have protected this family from the Empire and all those that wished to kill them." The man says. "It is now time for them to return." The woman states.

The two other woman come forward.

"I am Kira Dasha." the older woman says. "And I am Sierra Lukas, formerly Sierra Casta." The younger woman says.

Sierra reaches out and the other man comes to her.

"This is my husband Jeorje and our children Mace, Adi Stass, Aayla, Obi and Even." She says as she shifts the baby in her arms.

"Welcome back to the Temple." Ahsoka says brightly. "My children will be pleased to have some playmates and classmates."

The older children brighten.

I turn to the two towering humans.

"Thank you for protecting them." I trail off, not sure of their names.

"Anak and Mikayla." The man, Anak, supplies.

"And it was a pleasure to have them." Mikayla says smiling.

I study them and my jaw nearly unhinges. They resemble the Ashlans in my vision except their hair isn't silver or black.

They turn to Kira and Sierra.

"It is time." Anak says softly.

They reach out and touch Kira and Sierra's hair and slowly their hair changes color.

We watch in amazement.

When Kira's hair is graying brown Anak lowers his hand. Sierra's hair is now black instead of brown.

One of the older girls hugs Mikayla.

"Are you going to come and visit us?" she asks.

Mikayla smiles.

"If the Skywalkers allow us we will help deliver supplies and take them places." Mikayla responds.

I look at Leia and she looks at me.

For some reason we turn to the blond boy. He looks at us, obviously wondering why we were staring at him.

Mikayla looks at the boy and then says something to Anak in a language I didn't understand.

Suddenly they kneel in front the boy and Mikayla pulls out another crystal dagger and offers it to the boy.

I reach out to the Force.

"Forgive us child of Ashla/Bogden. Forgive us for what we have done." Mikayla says softly in what I guess is her native tongue.

The boy takes the dagger and examines it.

At last he nods.

"Please, free us." Anak whispers.

This confuses me.

What could they have possibly done to this child to warrant forgiveness?

Suddenly the boy traces the faint scars on the right side of Mikayla's face with his fingers. Mikayla is stiffer than an immobile object.

"I can't." The boy says softly in Basic.

Their eyes lower and Mikayla sighs.

Finally they rise.

"This is our code for our commlinks." Anak says as he hands me a datapad. " Comm us if you need anything. We will take you anywhere except Eras." Anak finishes.

"May Ashla smile on you and Bogden's servants never hinder you." Mikayla says.

"You too." I say.

We watch as they descend the Temple steps and board their ship.

The ship rises into the air and disappears into the skies.

xxxxxxxx

Mikayla

I watch as Coruscant recedes on scans.

I feel lighter and heavier after my meeting with the Balancer.

He has forgiven us for what we have done but he couldn't free us.

I know in my heart that they will ask for our help more than once.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finish

Thank you for the reviews, favorite stories and alerts.


End file.
